kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar/Gameplay
Xigbar is a boss that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts III. In Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Xigbar is fought at The World That Never Was on the lower floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days he is fought at Olympus Coliseum. In Kingdom Hearts III, he is fought alongside Dark Riku and briefly Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in the Trail of Valediction, an area of the Skein of Severance within the Keyblade Graveyard. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix a Replica Data version of Xigbar can be fought at the Hall of Empty Melodies, as well. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ;Attacks *Xigbar leaps back and fires two shots at Roxas from the air. The boss battle with Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is not a fight to the finish. It begins when Xigbar challenges Roxas as the other finalist in the Olympus Coliseum's games. If the player approaches Xigbar, occasionally he will leap back and fire two shots at the player from the air. If this is done again immediately afterwards, he will do this again. He can only do this twice in a row. Xigbar's arrows ranges are longer, they travel more slowly and they cannot change their path as easily as in Mission Mode. If the player travels out of his range, Xigbar will teleport to a location near the player. He can only fire sixteen shots before having to reload. When he reloads, the player should take the chance to get in close to deal some damage. Dodge Rolls are effective for dodging his shots while on the run and his shots can also be Blocked. After the player has brought his second HP bar down to partway full, the match will end, sending them directly to the boss battle against the Guard Armor. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Attacks *Xigbar fires combos of laser arrows at Sora just after the circles and rotating dots on the HUD align. *Xigbar teleports around the arena rapidly, firing combos of laser arrows at Sora. *Xigbar shifts the shape of the arena using his spatial powers. *He charges a larger, blue laser arrow, and several of them begin to bounce around the arena. *Xigbar shifts the arena again into a small, square platform. He spins, firing a barrage of laser arrows, then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform and fires countless laser arrows above him. The battle begins with Xigbar warping to a ledge overlooking the arena Sora is on and an HUD display appearing. Xigbar will fire combos of laser arrows at Sora just after the circles and rotating dots on the HUD align. The player must use the Reaction Command "Warp Snipe" to deflect Xigbar's shots. Once three of Xigbar's shots have been deflected in a row, he teleports back to the ground. He will likely do this attack at least once more in the battle. For most of the fight, Xigbar teleports around the arena rapidly, firing combos of laser arrows at Sora. These arrows can be dodged, or reflected back at Xigbar with Guard for minor damage. After approximately three combos, Xigbar will halt his attacks to reload his Arrowguns. At this time, the player can easily strike him with a combo. Xigbar hovers upside-down throughout the battle, so the player must jump to reach him. As a result, abilities that grant aerial combos will prove useful. Xigbar also frequently shifts the shape of the arena using his spatial powers. In one shift, the arena becomes narrow, with Xigbar at one end firing at Sora rapidly. In the second, the arena becomes a narrow box-shaped path with a single platform extending into the middle of the arena, which Xigbar hovers over. In the third, the arena becomes box-shaped with an intersection of platforms meeting in the middle. Xigbar will combo to bombard Sora with laser arrows and the player must strike him with a finishing move to shift the arena back. Later in the fight, Xigbar will charge a larger, blue laser arrow, and several of them begin to bounce around the arena. The player can use the reaction command Warp Snipe to deflect up to three of these blue arrows at Xigbar to damage him. These arrows bounce in addition to Xigbar's normal Arrowgun attacks and teleportation. Later in the fight, Xigbar will begin firing multiple shots in quick succession. When weak, Xigbar will add a new attack to his repertoire. He will shift the arena again into a small, square platform and spin, firing a barrage of laser arrows. He then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform and fires countless laser arrows above him, which slam into Sora. The player can avoid the first set of attacks by first jumping to the far left corner of the platform, and then running counter-clockwise behind Xigbar's shots. The last part of this attack can actually be avoided fairly easily, as when Sora is running he is just fast enough to evade Xigbar's shots, provided something doesn't slow him down. This is easily Xigbar's most dangerous attack, as once caught in the barrage Sora will be stunned until the attack is over and thus cannot heal. Alternately, Limits can be used to avoid it. When fighting Xigbar, his normal attacks can be blocked with Guard, Reflect or Warp Snipe. However, since he is constantly teleporting and shifting the face of the arena, getting close to him to do damage can be difficult. As mentioned, the best time to hit Xigbar is when he pauses to reload his Arrowguns, as he will not teleport and is highly vulnerable. Defeating him upgrades Sora's Magnet magic. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' ;Attacks *Xigbar fires combos of laser arrows at Sora just after the circles and rotating dots on the HUD align. *Xigbar teleports around the arena rapidly, firing combos of laser arrows at Sora. *Xigbar shifts the shape of the arena using his spatial powers. *He charges a larger, blue laser arrow, and several of them begin to bounce around the arena. *Xigbar shifts the arena again into a small, square platform. He spins, firing a barrage of laser arrows, then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform and fires countless laser arrows above him. In the data rematch, Xigbar begins by transforming the stage. Xigbar no longer needs to reload his weapons, so the only way to stun him is to deflect his shots back at him using Guard or Reflect, which will allow you to get close to him for a brief period. His shots now move much faster as well. When he leaves the area to snipe, he can now shoot rapid-fire at Sora before the "Warp Snipe" Reaction Command is available. His charged blue shot now takes almost no time to charge and comes far too quick to reliably use the Reaction Command, so it is better to cast Reflect before it hits to dissipate it. Other than that, Xigbar is quite similar to the battle in Kingdom Hearts II and the same tactics can be used to defeat him. Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses